pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinnah (film)
Jinnah is a 1998 Pakistani British epic biographical film which follows the life of the founder of Pakistan, Muhammad Ali Jinnah. It was directed by Jamil Dehlavi; and written by Akbar S. Ahmed and Jamil Dehlavi. Plot The film opens with the words of Professor Stanley Wolpert: The guide takes Jinnah to 1947 where, at the Cromwell conference with Lord Mountbatten, Jinnah demanded a homeland for Indian Muslims. After World War 2, the British Imperial Government intends to withdraw and grant independence to the subcontinent. This would mean a Hindu-dominated state. Religious tensions between Hindus and Muslims were increasing after the Second World War. Flashbacks resume when the Guide recounts the marital life of Jinnah, when he fell in love and married a Parsi named Rattanbai Petit, later known against the will of her parents, mainly on grounds of religion and the difference in their ages. In 1922, Jinnah faces political isolation as he devoted every spare moment to be the voice of moderation in a nation torn by Hindu-Muslim antipathy. That created tension between Rattanbai and Jinnah. She finally leaves him with their daughter in September 1922, and they eventually separate in 1927. Rattanbai died of cancer on 18 February 1929. The death of Rattanbai had a huge impact on Jinnah's life and his fight for Pakistan. He went back to British India in order to start a political journey of the two-nation theory. In 1940, the Muslim League annual conference is held from 22 to 24 March. Jinnah addresses thousands of Muslims and gives them the assurance of the birth of Pakistan. The Guide questions Jinnah as to who he loves the most apart from Ruttie and Fatima. He then mentioned his daughter, who married a Parsi boy without his permission. While he was addressing a Muslim League conference in 1947, Muslims fanatics attacked the conference and argued that if Pakistan is to be a Muslim state it cannot give equal rights to women and non-Muslims. Jinnah replies that Islam doesn't need fanatics but people with vision who can build the country. However, the Independence of Pakistan was carried out, and the Guide and Jinnah saw the massacre of Muslims in migration done by Hindus and Sikhs. Jinnah is sworn in as the first Governor-General of Pakistan and announces Liaqat Ali Khan as the first Prime Minister of Pakistan. After independence and the end of British rule, Pakistan stands as a new nation and sanctuary for the Muslims of the subcontinent. Jinnah is given the title of Quaid-e-Azam of Pakistan. Jinnah waits for the first train carrying Muslims who left India for Pakistan, but when the train arrives, they are all found dead save for one infant child. Fatimah and Lady Edwina Mountbatten visit refugees and Lady Mountbatten learns the importance of independence. Mountbatten betrays Jinnah as the Hindu Maharaja of Kashmir, Sir Hari Singh, stalls his decision on which nation to join. With the population in revolt in October 1947, aided by Pakistani irregulars, the Maharaja accedes to India; Indian troops are airlifted in. Jinnah objects to that and orders that Pakistani troops move into Kashmir, which leads to a war between India and Pakistan then and afterward from time to time in the Kashmir conflict. The film jumps into a final fictional scene of Lord Louis Mountbatten, 1st Earl Mountbatten of Burma (last Viceroy of British India) in a Heavenly Court. Jinnah is fighting a case against him over his betrayal. The film ends with Jinnah and his angel judge traveling back in time to the scene of Muslim refugees. Jinnah expresses his sorrow over the plight of the refugees and result during the division of Punjab. They chant " Pakistan Zindabad" in response, which ends the film. Cast * Christopher Lee as Mohammad Ali Jinnah * Shashi Kapoor as Narrator * James Fox as Lord Louis Mountbatten * Maria Aitken as Edwina Mountbatten * Richard Lintern as Muhammad Ali Jinnah (Younger) * Shireen Shah as Fatima Jinnah * Indira Varma as Rattanbai ('Ruttie') Jinnah * Robert Ashby as Jawaharlal Nehru * Sam Dastor as Mahatma Gandhi * Shakeel as Liaquat Ali Khan * Vaneeza Ahmed as Dina Wadia (Older) * Roger Brierley as Judge * Vernon Dobtcheff as Lord Willingdon * Rowena Cooper as Lady Willingdon * James Curran as Colonel Knowles * Michael Elwyn as Sir Cyril Radcliffe * Ian Gelder as the English police officer * Christopher Godwin as Recruitment officer In charge * John Grillo as Sir Dinshaw Petit * Talat Hussain as Refugee * John Nettleton as General Gracie * David Quilter as Porrit * Khayyam Sarhadi as Abdur Rab Nishtar * David Sterne as Birtwhistle * Marc Zuber as Allama Muhammad Iqbal * Shahid Iqbal as Barrister M. C. Chagla * Mervyn Hosein as Abul Kalam Azad * Stephen Mortlock as the English Reporter * Sana Sameer Fetouh as Zakiya Soundrack | title1 = Azadi | extra1 = Ali Azmat, Samina Ahmed | lyrics1 = Salman Ahmad (composition), Sabir Zafar | length1 = }} Critical Reception It received an overwhelmingly positive response in Pakistan. Christopher Lee spoke highly of the film, calling his performance in it the best of his career as well as stressing the importance of the film. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE_1ofnBFos However, the casting of Christopher Lee in lead role lead to a large amount of media controversy in Pakistan because of his previous roles in vampire films, with Lee having received death threats which required personal bodyguards during filming. Accolades * Grand Prize - Zanzibar International Film Festival * Best International Film - World Film Awards, Indonesia * Gold Award Best Foreign Film - Worldfest Flagstaff * Silver Award, 1999 - WorldFest-Houston International Film FestivalWorldfest - List of Winners: All Previous Years, Worldfest. * Golden Pyramid Award Nomination - Cairo International Film Festival See also * List of Islamic films * Cinema in Pakistan References External links * * * [http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/3733894.stm Christopher Lee on the making of legends and Jinnah] * Christopher Lee launches film about Jinnah in London (Asians in Media Magazine) Reviews * Troubled Jinnah movie opens (BBC News, September, 1998) * IO Film Reviews * [https://web.archive.org/web/20061030232126/http://www.close-upfilm.com/reviews/j/jinnah.htm Close-up Film Review: Jinnah] * "Jinnah the Movie" reviews by Rizwan Category:1998 films Category:1990s biographical films Category:1990s historical films Category:Pakistani films Category:Pakistani biographical films Category:Pakistani epic films Category:Films set in 1947 Category:British Pakistani films Category:British films Category:British biographical films Category:British epic films Category:Urdu-language films Category:English-language Pakistani films Category:History of Pakistan on film Category:Epic films based on actual events Category:Films set in Pakistan Category:Films set in India Category:Films set in the British Raj Category:Films set in the Indian independence movement Category:Films set in the partition of India Category:History of India on film Category:Films shot in Karachi Category:Historical epic films Category:Media related to Muhammad Ali Jinnah Category:Cultural depictions of Muhammad Ali Jinnah Category:Cultural depictions of Jawaharlal Nehru Category:Cultural depictions of Mahatma Gandhi Category:Cultural depictions of Louis Mountbatten, 1st Earl Mountbatten of Burma Category:Heaven in popular culture